kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Scotty
This article is about the Mirror Universe version. Since there is no Kingdom Hearts: Echoes article about the original version, learn more about him here instead. Mirror Scotty is an antagonist and mini-boss for Aios aboard the Starship Enterprise in Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. He and Mirror Uhura fight together against Aios and Spock in the same battle. Codex Entry (Pre Mirror Mccoy Battle): "An impostor impersonating the original Engineer of the Enterprise. Even before Aios came aboard, Spock knew that this was not the real Mister Scott and had him locked away." Codex Entry (Post Mirror Mccoy Battle): "An alternate version of Mister Scott from another world that was previously believed to be an impostor. Still on the loose in Engineering, using his expertise to no doubt cause chaos." Codex Entry (Post Mirror Scott/Uhura battle): "An alternate version of Mister Scott that was previously believed to be an impostor. Him and Mirror Uhura wasted no time in ambushing Aios and Spock in Engineering, with bloodthirsty intentions. Of course, the two were defeated. Scotty revealed the location of the Life-Support Systems to Aios after Mirror Kirk disabled them." Story This version of Mister Scott was never explored in the original TOS episode in which the game's story for this world is based on. In Echoes, Mirror Scott, along with the rest of the Mirror Crew, was given the power to summon the Heartless. Mirror Scott decided to return to Engineering along with Mirror Uhura. When Spock and Aios enetered Engineering to look for them, him and Mirror Uhura ambushed them. Spock tries to tell Scotty and Uhura of the landing party switch, but neither of them are buying it. Scotty tells Spock and Aios to say their prayers as they summons Soldier Heartless and a boss battle ensues. The duo is defeated and pinned to a nearby console. Mirror Kirk announces his intentions to disable Life-Support soon after the Battle. After Spock decides to turn himself over to Kirk, leaving the room to do so, Security guards come in to oversee Scotty and Uhura. Aios asks them where Life-Support is, but the Guards refuse to tell him since it is "off-limits." However, Scotty pipes up and tells Aios the location. When asked why he told Aios, Scotty said that he didn't want them all to die and that he wasn't "turning hero." Personality Since this character is never truly explored in Star Trek canon, an accurate description is impossible. However, it is hinted upon that he shares many of his original counterpart's traits. (Most likely concerning mannerisms, speech, and other such trivialities.) In Star Trek fanon's various stories and possibilities, his personality is questionable, though mostly all fanon stories depict him as cunning and devious, like the majority of the Mirror Universe Crew. In Echoes, Scotty's is made devious and cunning, even bloodthirsty. He seems to be unwilling to negotiate with anybody he considers an enemy. He seems to be independent, but when the chips are down and his life is in danger, he will join forces with anyone in order to save his and the Mirror Crew's life. Strategy Mirror Scotty and Mirror Uhura work as a team in this battle. Uhura is, ironically, the most aggressive, so she should be taken out first. Uhura will run at Aios, trying to stun him with slaps so that the Soldier Heartless can attack him without response. To win this battle, the player must get rid of the Heartless first, since their attacks can interrupt your own. This way, Uhura's Stunning attacks have no real use. Scotty will mainly concentrate on Spock, though if he should target Aios, Guards will prevent his attacks from doing significant damage. Once the Heartless are gone, deal with Uhura first. She is extremely vulnerable to Magnet spells, so use this to immobilize her and leave her open to attack. Her slender frame gives her low Defense, so defeating her is rather easy. Once she goes down, Scotty will enter a berserker rage and his attacks will be powered up. He will also not flinch when damaged when in this "rage state," so wait for him to cool down before attacking. One attack he may use is Pummel, which consists of him pinning Aios down and attempting a knockout punch. During this attack, Aios can use the "Shove" Reaction Command, which will cause him to kick Scotty directly into th air with his feet. Using this in conjunction with a Magnet spell can allow a very great opening for attack. Attacks This section records Mirror Scotty's attacks during the battle. For Mirror Uhura's attacks, seee her article's "Attacks" section. *Punch Combo: A three-hit combo attacking the closest enemy. Blockable with Guard. *Swagger Stroke: A drunken-style attack that consists of a feint, and then a punch to the gut. If blocked, will Stun Scotty for a brief period. *Pummel: Only applies when HP is less than half. Scotty will pin the closest character to the ground and attempt a knockout punch. Will cause the Confusion Status Ailment if it connects. If Aios is the target of the attack, he can use the "Shove" Reaction Command to escape the attack and leave Scotty open. Quotes (To Aios and Spock, pre- battle, unaware of the landing party switch): "You ain't go no chance, though it'll be fun gettin' the last o' the fight outta ye. If there be any prayers you'd be wantin' ta say...best to start..." '' (To Spock, belitting his compassion) ''"Ya always were weak like that, Mister Spock..." (To Aios, post-battle, telling him of the location of Life-Support, then responding to Uhura's reaction): "Go outta Engineerin' and take a left at the fork in the road, past the warnin' sign." (To Mirror Uhura, responding to her surprised reaction towards his revealing the location of Life-Support): "Quiet, lass. Kirk's gonna do us all in if we don't say somethin'. Don't get the wrong Idea, Aios...I'm only tellin' ye so we don't all die. I ain't turnin' hero." Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise